But I'm Only Human
by PriestessVeronika
Summary: The Balancer, otherwise known as Michelle Noiman, helps get rid of anything tat upsets the balance on Earth. But what happens when she falls for a Shinigami? What happens when a different Shinigami is already in love with her and she doesn't notice? RxOc
1. Chapter 1

"Hello." The soft sound entered my ears, and I turned to see a young girl no older than ten standing in front of my jail cell. The young girl lowered her teddy bear, which she had hugged to her chest contrasting with her pale complexion. I realized she was older than she looked at first glance.

"Hi there," I showed her my fearful, evil smile, "you don't happen to have a strawberry jam, do you?" She simply stared at me blankly.

"No, but I do have strawberry jelly." Her face continued to stay emotionless.

I growled and glared at the young girl, "What's the difference?"

She blinked twice before answering, her dull green eyes boring into mine. "Jam has pieces of fruit in it, jelly does not."

I looked above her head, to see only her name floating over her dull, blonde hair. Michelle Noiman. She has no death date though.

"What is your name?" She asked, staring at something above my head. I jumped off the bed and crawled across the floor until I was stationed at her feet. She sat down like a child, crossing her legs.

"Give me your jam, jelly, or whatever you call it and I'll tell you my name, Michelle." Her expression didn't change. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at the blonde. She tore her eyes away from whatever was above my head, maybe an interesting sentence written on the ceiling or something. She unzipped the top of her teddy bear and pulled out a jar of strawberry jam…or is it jelly? Ugh whatever!

"Tell me your name first and you'll get your jelly." I growled before grinning evilly again. No effect on her! What is up with this girl?

"My name is Beyond Birthday. Now give me my fucking jam!" She showed a ghost of a smile before twisting her face into a scary grin. Now, I was freaked out.

With a creepy, little girls voice she said something that made me explode.

"It's jelly."

I pushed my face up to the bars and started screaming at her.

She stopped me by saying, "Hey Beyond."

"What?" She grinned again.

"Jar to the head!" Suddenly a force came flying at my face and threw me back against the floor. The girl was laughing weirdly, it was she was choking while laughing. She stopped and looked to her left. She nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Now that you have your jelly, how about we play twenty questions?"

I got up awkwardly and opened the jar before dipping my fingers into the gooey goodness.

"You can ask the first question if you want."

I sucked the jelly off my fingers and looked above her head again.

"Why can't I see your death?"

She blinked, shocked. Michelle put her hand into her teddy bear and pulled out a white book. Her blonde hair shifted again, as if something were playing with. Her other hand, picked at the uneven prison floors, as if nervous about something. Her hand froze as she looked above my head again before raising her hand to the bars of my cell. Grasping one of them she lifted the white notebook to the top of her teddy bear's head.

"It is because I own this."

I put down my jar and looked at her dead in the eyes. Her eyes dulled to a dark grey as she looked up at something above my head.

"Did you kill three people?"

I blinked, and grinned. My smile showed my sharp canines and my red eyes sparked with insanity.

"Yes."

She just stared above my head.

"Why are you staring above my head?"

She looked down to catch my eyes. She blinked slowly before answering.

"Because you have trapped pieces of those people's souls and they are floating above your head."

She looked down at the notebook in her hands, before opening it.

"Were you born with Shinigami eyes?"

She had surprised me. My eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Is that what you call them? Yeah, I was."

Her hair started shifting again, it was now lifting by itself. Her mouth stayed in a perfect straight line.

"Why is your hair moving on its own?"

One corner of her mouth twitched up. She smirked before holding the white notebook out in front of her. My eyes flickered from her hair to her eyes to the notebook. Now that I can see it properly, it seems a bit strange. On the white cover were strange, metallic symbols and it was extremely thin, maybe only thirty pages thick.

"Go ahead, touch it."

Her hair stopped floating and fell down against her head again. My hand reached up and gently touched the corner of the white notebook. I saw a horrific creature standing behind the girl and immediately backed up to the wall furthest away from them.

"W-What the fuck is that thing?"

A 6'5" figure towered over the girl, while she was getting up, the creatures arms helped her to her feet by holding her arms in a caring gesture. That's when I saw it's body start to glitter, as if it were made out of gold, and that's when I realized that it was made of gold, with jewels scattered across it's skin. The monster had the figure of a skeleton.

"It is rude to swear."

A harsh voice pushed its way into my ears and I stared at it with fear flickering in my eyes. I started shaking as the girl handed the notebook over to the monster.

"Beyond, this is Jastin. He is the Shinigami King's right hand man. Originally, I came here for a field trip with my school, but I was curious as to why you had the soul of Shinigami. My name may be Michelle Noiman, but I am the Balancer."

The Shinigami was distracting himself by writing something in the white notebook. I shifted my eyes back to the girl.

"W-what is that?"

Her mouth turned up at one corner, giving me the creepiest smirk I have ever since. Her dull eyes began to brighten up to a forest green.

"I balance out everything in this world, whenever a problem comes along that upsets the balance, I take care of it."

She put her head down and the Shinigami behind her, who already finished writing in the notebook, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you here?"

Her head shot up and she grabbed a bar in each hand and pulled herself to my cell, as close as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry."

Tears were falling from her eyes and dripped on to the dirty floors. The gold creature helped her put the teddy bear backpack on while she backed away from the steel bars.

"But, you have unbalanced this world. Goodbye, Beyond Birthday."

My heart gave out and I feel to the floor, gripping at my prison shirt. I twitched uncontrollably, my world becoming a blur as I heard a little girl screaming.

"Help! Help! He's having a heart attack!"

That last thing I saw, was the spilled jelly on the floor.

What a waste.

"_I may bring balance, but I'm only human._"

"_It will get easier, eventually. Plus you're not the one killing them technically."_

"_I know, I am no Shinigami."_

"_Exactly."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Michelle, why are you wearing such revealing clothing?"

A nineteen year old, red head simply looked to the left and right, before crossing a busy street in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. Her grey-blue eyes blinked a few times before turning towards her companion and friend, Jastin.

"I'm wearing this because I am going on a date."

Her voice was just below a whisper but he could hear her perfectly. A fierce glare crossed his eyes as her looked away from her.

"If it's only a date, why did you die your hair red?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Because it looks cool, Jastin."

"Hi there."

The woman in front of me was swaying her hips ever so slightly. Her dull red hair reminded me of blood and her eyes flashed ever so often with a dull grayish-blue hue. Her smile was a bit odd, it was warm but out of place on her fierce face. Her plump lips forced to stretch into a thin grin.

"Hey, you must be Roni."

She smiled at me before turning her head as if she heard someone say her name.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned back to me.

"Oh no, sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew. Your Light right? Light Yagami?"

"Yeah, you ready to go see a movie?"

She nodded her head and grabbed my hand before dragging me over to the ticket box. We waited in line behind a few other people.

"So what do you want to see?"

"V for Vendetta! It probably has lots of blood and action."

I blinked, surprised by her answer.

"I thought you were going to say Aquamarine or something like that."

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. My eardrums were yearning for the sound.

"Light, I can assure you that I am no ordinary girl."

And that is completely true.

Towel drying her short, shaggy, dull red hair, Michelle looked around the room for her baby blue tank top. Throwing the towel to the side her semi-damp hair gave off the color of dried up blood. Pulling up her jean shorts she walked clumsily over to the bathroom. She put in her dull blue contacts when the bell rung.

"It's open!"

She grabbed her blue tank top from a top the bed's post and put it on before rushing out of her bedroom.

"Hey Light!"

Michelle's POV

I quickly pressed play on my MP3 and "ToyBoy" by Stuck in the Sound started playing. Walking over to Light I hugged him tightly around the waist. I smiled at him as he kissed my cheek.

"So what movie did you choose tonight?"

I smiled evilly before grabbing a DVD off the table and throwing it at Light. I threw it pretty hard but he managed to catch it with ease.

"The Illusionist? What is up with you and strange movies?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I like movies that have to do with the government or supernatural things."

He sighed and rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around my shoulder while we walked to the kitchen to get a snack. I froze. On my counter top, was my fruit basket. I always have it filled with green apples and a single red apple. It was gone. I looked up from the basket and gasped. A Shinigami's soul was floating above it.

"_Why can I see spirit, Jastin?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Does it make be a Shinigami?"_

"_No, you are just unique."_

"_But, I'm only human."_

"_Exactly."_


End file.
